


Clearing Out

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the press conference, Blair clears out his office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday for the prompt 'ferry'

When he returned to the storeroom that had been his 'office' for the third time in half an hour, Blair sighed, and sank into the chair behind the desk, gazing unhappily at the five more boxes that sat beside the door waiting for him to ferry them to his car - which he had been unable to park comfortably close to the building. Then when he got home he'd have to ferry them all into the loft - eight trips in all, and it was amazing how heavy each box was. He really hadn't realized just how much he had amassed over the years he had worked as a TA.

Of course, a lot of it was paper - paper that he would probably end up dumping, but he needed to glance through it all first, assess how important it was... and given Chancellor Edwards' ultimatum - 'I want your office cleared out by Friday' - he certainly didn't have time to do it before he emptied his 'office'. Of course, much of it - probably all of it - was no longer of any importance... Articles that he had begun were unlikely ever to be accepted by any reputable magazine, but he was reluctant to just abandon them... But... 

No. Once he got home he would dump the lot - but if he did it here, he wouldn't put it past someone to go through it all and steal some of his ideas, certainly his research, and claim them for his or her own. Brad Ventriss wasn't the only student he had suspected of cheating, just the most blatant one, and he refused to make it easy for the real cheats.

He sighed again. Sitting here feeling sorry for himself was accomplishing nothing.

In any case, there was no point in feeling sorry for himself. He had chosen his course of action, chosen to refute his work by branding himself a fraud, knowing what the outcome would be. But the way everyone from Rainier who had seen him since the press conference pointedly ignored him was hard to take. He just wished that one or two of his colleagues had smiled knowingly and muttered something about 'the ethical thing to do'...

God, they had to have had a pretty fair idea of what he'd turned down by holding that press conference! And why the hell did they think he had? Someone who had genuinely falsified his research wasn't going to admit it before reaping the benefits Sid Graham was offering! 

He sighed again, crossed to the door, picked up another box and carried on with the seemingly endless task of ferrying everything to his car.


End file.
